disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy
Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzy are minor protagonists in Disney's 1967 animated feature The Jungle Book and its sequel. They appear to be a parody of The Beatles. Appearances ''The Jungle Book Close to the end of the film, after Mowgli escapes from Kaa, the four vultures are bored and trying to think of something to do (a running gag consists of Buzzie asking Flaps "so what are we gonna do?", only to get an "I don't know" in response). They eventually spot Mowgli and decide to investigate him, at first poking fun at his "stork"-like legs. Hurt, Mowgli walks away, not caring if they laughed, and the vultures feel sorry for him, sympathizing with him since they themselves aren't always the most popular animals in the jungle. To lift Mowgli's spirits, they sing ''That's What Friends Are For, accidentally giving Shere Khan enough time to discover and corner Mowgli. As Baloo holds off Shere Khan, the vultures take Mowgli to safety and then help him scare the fierce tiger away with fire. In the end, they remark how dull it's going to be without Mowgli around, and go back to wondering what they should do to pass the time. ''The Jungle Book 2 The vultures once again appear in the jungle, this time accompanied by a new member, Lucky, who takes every opportunity he can get in making fun of Shere Khan. They are first seen as Shere Khan is making his way to the man village to extract revenge on Mowgli. The vultures introduce Shere Khan to Lucky who continues to make remarks until Shere Khan vanishes. Later on Lucky begins to taunt Shere Khan yet again but the Vultures, knowing Shere Khan's power, begin to worry and call Lucky back to the trees. He ignores their warnings and they begin to leave themselves until Lucky mentions Mowgli in the jungle. The vultures try to tell Shere Khan otherwise but to no avail. Right after Lucky is attacked and apparently killed the other vultures fly away in horror (though at the near the end of the film it is revealed that he survived). Who Framed Roger Rabbit Flaps (one of the vultures) made a cameo appearance with the other Toons in a brief head shot on the left side of Cyril Proudbottom the horse during the final scene of ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit. ''House of Mouse The vultures have appeared in ''House of Mouse. In the episode "King Larry Swings In," they are a band about to perform until they are chased out by King Louie's twin brother; King Larry. Gallery Trivia *Their number, appearance, hair, look and talk are freely based on the British pop group; The Beatles. During production, the development staff had beside thoughts of the famous band to voice the four vultures. But because of an extra work planning, John Lennon declined the offer. *Their song "That's What Friends are For" is a barbershop-style song rather than the 60's classic rock one would expect from their Liverpool accents. *They are the second vulture pack to appear in a Classic Disney. The first one was in Snow-White and the Seven Dwarfs, where a couple of vultures played a minor role at the climax of the movie. *Animator Will Finn used the Vultures as a reference when he animated Iago in Aladdin. *As shown in concept art, there would have originally been a fifth vulture named "Beaky", but he was dropped. In The Jungle Book 2, he was replaced by another Vulture named Lucky. *Rob Rackstraw usually voiced Buzzie in The Jungle Book 2 than the one in the first Jungle Book. Category:Disney characters Category:Birds Category:Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Vultures Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Males Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Heroes Category:Characters who fly Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:Character groups Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Bands Category:Musicians Category:Toons Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Wild Animals